warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Birdpaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Fanfiction! Thanks for your edit to the User:Birdpaw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Forestpaw13 (Talk) 02:36, 2010 April 17 Hey, Birdpaw, and welcome to the wiki! I hope you have fun writing stories here. Just ask on my talk if you need help. Welcome, Raven Randomness! 03:35, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Help Can someone help me on how to make the story because in the category the first one is a kits adventure but it is not turning blue can somene help me? birdwing 02:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I make a story to go the pencil that says Creat New Article. Click that then use the second format. :] - Skull Last Relics... 03:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks =) birdwing 13:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I'm Forestpaw13. Again. LOL. Welcome to the wiki! I saw your name and gasped- I have a character named Birdpaw in one of my stories! I guess we have something in common. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 12:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. My birdpaw belongs in thunderclan and yeah i read your story i gasped too lol birdwing 13:39, April 17, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Weird coincidence, eh? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 13:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes wierd lol me and my friend play warrior cats (im not kidding lol) and i love the name Birdpaw lol but my bird paw kind of looks like scourge only with two white paws and not so mean. birdwing 13:44, April 17, 2010 (UTC) xD Cool. I made a warriors camp once, found a Mooncave, and made myself Foreststar, leader of RiverClan (it was near a creek). Never really got any further then that. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 13:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You should read my prolouge it may sound wierd but i like it and this was the begginig my friend did your story is epic Btw. Help i made my prolouge and i cant make chapter one but when i did some other peoples fanfics came up and now i dont know what to do please help me birdwing 17:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) You can do it on the same page. Anyway, you made your story into a category, not an actual article, which makes it much more difficult for people to find. I can fix it, though, if you want me to. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 17:45, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh that would be great Forestpaw13 i would greatly appreciate it birdwing 17:48, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'm done. I fixed some grammar and spelling errors, if that's all right with you. I also added a heading for Chapter 1. If you need anything else, feel free to ask. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forestpaw13']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'My Talk']] 18:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks Forestpaw13 birdwing 18:37, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Heyo!!! :) Hey Birdpaw!! I'm Hiddensun but you can call me Ssunny! :) And just liek Forest said "welcome!" If you need help or have any questions, just tell me and I'll eb glad to help! Can't wait to see what stories you will make![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 20:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey sunny i already made a story and im working on chapter 1 its called The power of four one from each clan they will all experiance love,life,loyalty,betrayel and the works lol im evil =) birdwing 23:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Coolio!! I'm gonna check it out![[User:Hiddensun|'Forever & Always']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'...Sunny ღ']] 23:39, April 17, 2010 (UTC) lol im working on it but soon i will be on chapter two birdwing 00:06, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Work in progress story Hi people for A kit's adventure there will be only six chapters and an epilouge you know six chapters six moons so there will never be a dull moment for birdkit and company including Rushkit Goldkit Icekit and Treekit Er... what do you mean? You already have a chapter 1. FP13 13:44, May 5, 2010 (UTC) How did you put chapter 1 on That is what i dont get? birdwing 13:46, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Birdpaw I am Meta-Knight33 how are you doing if need some help just ask :) Meta-Knight33 20:00, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Ah... I see. (It would be better if you replied on my talk page, please) :Okay. You copy the code for Chapter 1. ( Chapter 1 ) Then instead of a one, you put a two for Chapter 2. FP13 19:24, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Video Er, the wiki does it for you, there's a button on the top. Then it's self-explanitory, I think. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 19:54, May 30, 2010 (UTC) There's a code somewhere, but I'm not sure what it is. Copy the code from another story, that's what I do. FP |̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅| 20:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Birdpaw Here's Birdpaw, the others will be done shortly! Teddy Bear!' [[User:Hawkfire98|'I think']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'I'm obsessed']][[User talk:Hawkfire98|'with']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'hedgehogs..]] 02:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) And Crookedpaw.. Teddy Bear! [[User:Hawkfire98|'I think']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'I'm obsessed']][[User talk:Hawkfire98|'with']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'hedgehogs..']] 02:25, June 12, 2010 (UTC) And Darkpaw. Teddy Bear!' [[User:Hawkfire98|'I think']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'I'm obsessed']][[User talk:Hawkfire98|'with']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'hedgehogs..]] 02:37, June 12, 2010 (UTC) And last but not least, Windpaw. Enjoy your cats! Teddy Bear! [[User:Hawkfire98|'I think']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'I'm obsessed']][[User talk:Hawkfire98|'with']] [[User talk:Hawkfire98|'hedgehogs..']] 02:45, June 12, 2010 (UTC)